Nerd Turned Hottie
by firestar1510
Summary: Cammie used to live in Roseville, Virginia, but she moved to California to pursue her dreams of becoming a performer. Now that she has moved back, how will her old "friends" react? She was the Nerd that everyone made fun of. Let's see how they treat her now when she's hits it big in the city of dreams. Adopted from PandaSaysRawr
1. The Start of it All

_**AN: Disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher Girls unfortunately. I have adopted this story from PandaSaysRawrr and I am grateful because I have been stuck for a bit on my other story. Go check it out itll be reposting the first 2 chapter she wrote first but I have made a few little adjustments to it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

CAMMIE'S POV

"Cammie, you're on!" I flashed the stage manager a thumbs-up and went through the trapdoor leading to center stage. My hands were slick with sweat. I had gone through so much to get here. I was born to perform. I grabbed my microphone, and stepped out. The crowd roared and whistled when they saw me.

"Hi everyone! This song is for the people out there who feels like an outsider, geek, nerd, or loner."

_"Right, right turn off the lights_

We gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the dealeo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m., turn the radio up

Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, p*** snatcher

Call me up if you a gangster

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and

Raise your glass Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now(It's so f*** on right now)

Party crasher, p*** snatcher

Call me up if you a gangster

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and

Raise your glass

Oh s***, my glass is empty

That sucks

So if you're too school for cool

And you're treated like a fool

You could choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

I continued to sing "Beautiful" by Akon, "Fireworks" by Katy Perry, and "Fighter" by the Gym Class Heros. After my concert, I headed back to my dressing room. I felt proud whenever I saw the gold star on the door that said *Cammie Morgan.* Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. My parents walked in. They had excited expressions on their faces. Curious, I asked them what had them so riled up.

"Honey, sorry to dump this on you right after your concert but... we're moving back to Roseville, Virgina!" At the last two words, I felt myself drifting into the past.

_Flashback_

_I walked to my locker quietly, looking for the group of kids who had made my life miserable. When I reached it, I gasped. Someone had written "Teacher's Pet" all over it! I fixed my clunky glasses as a sign of anxiety. I also took some of my ugly dishwater blonde hair and started gnawing at it. My hand trembling, I opened my locker. Big mistake. A jar of plastic bugs, snakes, and spiders fell on me. I screamed, and suddenly, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas popped out from behind the corridors and sprayed whipped cream all over me. They also threw rotten eggs, and someone dumped a bucket of what seemed like pee and rancid milk mixed together on me. This was the last straw. I ran out the doors and went home. I explained to my parents what had happened, and we moved to California so I could become a performer._

_End Flashback_

Mom shook my shoulder, and my body jolted. She looked down at me sympathetically.

"I know going back there will be hard after your history, but sweetie, your dad got a nice job at the local hospital."

TIME SKIP:

Soon, I found myself back at my old house in Roseville. I stared out my bedroom window. I saw a boy my age walking on the street. Whoa! He looked really hot! He had striking emerald eyes and hair messed up in all the right places. My eyes followed him until I realized that he was coming over to our house! I looked down, I was wearing my pajamas. I quickly changed into a presentable sundress, just as the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. He looked even hotter up close. Wait, something seemed familiar about him. My eyes widened as something in my mind clicked. He stuck out his hand, and said,

"Hey, my name is..."

* * *

Please review it's what keeps me going!


	2. The Meeting

_**AN: This is the last chapter PandaSaysRawrr did sorryy I would have posted this chapter already but there is somethang wrong with the doc manager sooo ya... I have chapter 3 done and I will post it ASAP**_

* * *

Chapter 2

CAMMIE'S POV:

"Zach." I bit my tongue from gasping. I was right, it was him. One of the people whose faces still haunted my nightmares. I kept my mask on though, even if inside I was having an aneurism. I had gotten better at hiding my emotions. I smiled at him, and his smirk grew bigger. I see he hasn't grown out of that annoying smirk from 2 years ago yet.

"So you guys just moved here?" He asked.

"Yeah, we came from California." I left out the part about how I used to live here. He and the rest of his evil crew would have to figure that out themselves.

"Nice to know I have a hot girl as my neighbour now." Zach winked at me. Was he trying to flirt with me? I rolled my eyes. Obviously, he didn't recognize me. How could he though? My appearance had changed a lot. My old dishwater blonde hair was now a natural shade of honey blonde. I got rid of my braces and clunky glasses. My teeth were perfect and almost blinding white. My eyes were an interesting shade of blue outlined with grey that changed colour according to my mood. I was now tan and fit from all the sports I had taken up in California. My body was much curvier too after a few years.

"What do you want Zach?" I was getting impatient.

"Well, I'd also like to know your name Miss California." He smirked. Miss California?! What kind of nickname is that?

"You'll find out my name soon weirdo. I'm attending Roseville High starting tomorrow."

"Also, my mother has invited your family over for a welcome dinner at 7. That was my true purpose of coming here, but I got a bit sidetracked." He winked at me. At this, I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for the info and I'd love to stay and chat, but I have stuff to do. Sorry Zachy." And I closed the door on Zach's shocked face. I heard his footsteps as he walked away, and I burst into laughter. His reaction was HILARIOUS! Zach probably wasn't used to girls turning down his "charm."

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Let's see how they react when they see me now. I doubt they'll recognize me, but when they do find out I'm sure their reactions will be priceless!

* * *

ZACH'S POV:

It was official; I was bored out of my mind. Bex and Grant were out paintballing, Liz and Jonas were at some technology convention, and Macey, my model girlfriend was off somewhere with her dad, who was the senator. I almost wished nerd girl Cameron was here so I could make fun of her and prank her even more. The gang and I made a game out of that. The teachers couldn't help because Macey's dad had connections that could have them fired. We basically controlled the school.

"Zach!" My mom called. "Go over to our new neighbors and invite them to dinner at 7."

"Why me?" I groaned.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"Fine!" I can't even win an argument against my mom. I feel pathetic. I walked over to next door and rang the doorbell. I heard someone run down the stairs and this really hot girl opened the door. I felt myself drooling, but I covered it up by smirking. She was wearing a blue sundress that hugged all her curves and showed off her long, fit, tan legs. She must do a lot of sports. Her eyes glittered mischievously. I can feel myself falling . . . NO WAY! I have a model girlfriend, but this girl is just so beautiful. Ugh, I sound like a girl.

"Hey, I'm Zach." I smirked. She smiled at me. No surprise, no girl can resist the Goode charm. "So you guys just moved here?"

"Yeah, we came from California." So that's where she got that tan.

"Nice to know I have a hot girl as my neighbor now." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you want Zach?" Seems like Miss California was getting impatient.

"Well, I'd also like to know your name Miss California." I smirked.

"You'll find out my name soon weirdo. I'm attending Roseville High starting tomorrow." Yes! I would get to see her again!

"Also, my mother has invited your family over for a welcome dinner at 7. That was my true purpose of coming here, but I got a bit sidetracked." I winked at her. At this, she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for the info and I'd love to stay and chat, but I have stuff to do. Sorry Zachy." Then, she closed the door in my face. I stood there shocked. No girl had ever done that to me before, but Cali girl was not normal. I knew that for sure. I actually found myself waiting to see her again. This was such a weird feeling. Was I falling for a girl who I didn't even know the name of?

* * *

**Keep the reviews going!**


	3. Who Do We Have Here?

**AN: It's a miracle the documents manager is working! Well here the start of my own chapters so on with the show!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

CAMMIE's POV (Morning):

I woke up dead...

I went to sleep at 1 am. Now don't blame me but I stayed up watching How I met your mother. Funniest show ever! Anyways waking up at 7am I kinda regret it. Today was my first day back at Roseville High.

I thought back to yesterday to when I was supposed to go to over to Zach's house for dinner. Thank god I didn't I couldn't face him without revealing myself and all my hatred for him and the others. Even though the whole school was against me those 6 "populars" started that all because I was a nerd. I was glad that my parents were so supportive or me and moved to California. I missed being able to perform there, but thankfully my manager said that it was possible to book a concert once every month and go back there. Anyways I didn't go over to my "new" neighbour because Dad got paged over to the hospital for an emergency. Luckily Dad & Mom said I could come and help rearrange his new desk so I happily complied. I was shut out of my thoughts by a yell,

"Cammie!" It was my mom.

"Yeah mom?"

"I have to go now Cam, but your father is still home and is cooking breakfast."

"K Bye mom kill those layers asses!" I heard a faint chuckle and that was followed by the door closing.

I got up and went to go take a shower. After all I have to show them the new and improved Cammie Morgan.  
Sitting in a towel on my bed I looked at my choice of clothing and put it on. It was February and was a bit cold, so I went with some nice lace-up ankle heel boot, leggings, a red tank top and on top a crop top that said CALI and had the landscape on it, and a leather jacket. I put on minimal make-up just some mascara, red lipstick and light blush. I straightened my dishwater blonde hair. Feeling sastified I went down the stairs to see a few pancakes and my dad starting to rush out the door.  
"Hey dad you aren't going to eat with me?" He turned around and stopped

"No camster sorry but they paged a 911 and I have to go now." He turned to leave again.

"Wait! Who's gonna drive me?"

"oh that new neighbour of ours has a car and will drive you."

I froze and he left. Crap seriously I have to survive a drive with Zachary Goode. U'd think that with a high paying doctor and lawyer for parents they would give you a car. I ate my pancakes and slung my light blue jansport bag over my shoulder and was greeted my a

"HONKK" a black Mercedes I'll admit nice car. I saw the passenger door open and Zach in the driver's seat peeking out.

"Miss California, oh there you are!" I got in to a smirking Goode. I saw those green eyes and melted. What? I did not melt. I repeated to myself multiple times.

"What do you want Zach" I said annoyed with him looking hot. He was practically my worst enemy.

"Well I am supposed to be driving you so you could be nicer." I snickered

"I'll be nice when you stop being annoying so drive." He looked at me and back-ed out of my drive-way. We were left with an awkward silence for 15 minutes and then we were there. Roseville High. Oh how I didn't miss the school.

"Well here we are," said Zach "Oh just a not you might be stared at by many individuals." I scoffed and got out. Sure enough there were starers. I looked around and spied Zach going up to his friends. Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Grant. I looked away and ran inside,

I went into the admin office and was greeted by... Nick Cross? I ran up to him shouting

"NICKY" I gave him a big bear hug. He was one of my best friends back in Cali.

"Oh my god what are you doing here and not back in Cali?" I asked while pulling back.

"Well my parents you know how they were working with you in the hospital right? Well they got an offer too and I wanted to keep things a surprise for you considering what you told me about your past." I hugged him again.

"This is the best surprise I've got in a while."

RINGGG... I heard the first period bell , well I guess we are missing it while we are getting our stuff. I went to the receptionist and got my schedule and as well did Nick. We compared our schedules and found that we have the same first period and a few other classes together.

"Well Nicky," he hates when I call him that, "let's go and crash a school"


	4. Bring It On

_**AN: Well here Chapter 4, i'll admit it's a bit delayed I was going to post it soon but I was busy with Softball! I've had way to many afterschool practices and I had homework after so no time for this. Hope you guys like this one!**_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

I'm just standing. Only standing with Nick on my arm. I'm in front of the class that is supposed to be my first period, I'm pretty lucky to have Nick so that I am not totally terrified.

Standing here took me back to the days where I was that Nerdy girl. I get it there are stereotypes, but no matter what happens I was still that girl from back then just on the inside.

Nick looks at me with a comforting look. Sure he knows a bit about how they all bullied me. But the real reason why I moved to California beside the fact that I could pursue my dreams was...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I got home., I didn't care anymore. Not about the stupid classes, not about school, not about my life anymore. _

* * *

Stop thinking about it Cam. I shook my self internally, better not to dig up that box. I knew my rep hadn't spread from Cali to Roseville. That would have been a major thing to cover up. Anyways stop mentally stalling Cam. After what seemed like forever I knocked on the door. I heard a faint,

"Come in!" I opened the door and was greeted by a class of about 20 people. I looked over at the professor, he looked familiar. He greeted us with a somber smile and said

"Hello, my name is and I will be your English Lit. 101 teacher. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Of course! Uncle Solomon my dad's old bestfriend, I hadn't seen him since we left since he was teaching here. Wow even he didn't remember me. I gestured for Nick to introduce himself first since I was still a bit astonished about this minor fact.

Nick stepped up, having a nice cool, confident aura to him.

"Hi everybody, names Cross, Nick Cross." James Bond seriously? I rolled my eyes as he continued.

"I am from California and I like the variety in my girls." He winked and I swear a few girls swooned.

"Anyways continuing on," Uncle Solomon interrupted. He turned to me and gestured for me to say something. I stepped up, searching for some words to say, feeling nervous I was in front of my former classmates.

"Hi, I'm also from California too and my name is Cammie Morgan."

I heard and audible gasp from the few people who remembered me, the others who didn't know me just looked around confused. I spared a glance a Zachary and he was looking at me with wide eyes. He stood up.

"Looks like Nerdy Morgan's back from the dead." That comment hit a nerve.

"How could you be her? Your hot now, I'd bang you anytime unlike before."

Everybody started laughing at that. I looked at Zach with the famous Morgan Glare, he flinched the tiniest bit.

"Looks like you haven't changed at all from your bullying ways, and in case you didn't know at least I'm not some nobody who is soo insecure that he need to pray on the weak."

He looked shocked at my outburst. I felt accomplished no way was I gonna let Zach and the "populars" bully me anymore. It's my turn to take over. I smirked and went to sit down, the only thing was the last spot left since Nick took a seat already was beside Zach. I sat down letting no emotion on my face. Zach turned and tried to open his mouth to say something but, I simply ignored him and turned too the person beside me.

"Hi names Cammie if you didn't already know." He looked hot, dark brown hair, with matching dark eyes he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt but it was tight enough to see the faint outline of abs. He looked at me and extended his hand.

"Names Anthony, and welcome to Roseville, but from the looks of it, it looks like you've been here before."

Before he could say anything else, started a lecture. I turned and sunk down into my seat, and thought.

"Bring it On Goode you ain't pushing me around anymore."

* * *

_**Hope you like and review! Review help keep me going!**_


End file.
